The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Astilbe, botanically known as Astilbe chinensis and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Vision in White’.
The new Astilbe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Noorden, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new vigorous Astilbe cultivars with healthy foliage and attractive flower coloration.
The new Astilbe originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2003 in Noorden, The Netherlands, of the Astilbe chinensis cultivar Vision, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Astilbe chinensis cultivar Düsseldorf, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Astilbe was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Noorden, The Netherlands in 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Astilbe by divisions in a controlled environment in Noorden, The Netherlands since 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Astilbe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.